Drive by
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: Sebastian and Moriarty go on a afternoon winter drive.


Disclaimer: I own none of this franchise.

A/N: I really love writing for Sebastian/Moriarty. I don't even know, I just love them.

* * *

Sebastian sat with his window down, watching as the snowflakes fell from the sky in a rush. He had one arm partially out of the door, his other pointed in the air, fingers on his gun he had pointed out of the open car window. He watched the surroundings as well as the man.

It was busy on the street, and not many were out and out ever since the snow storm hit the night before. But there was James Moriarty and his partner in crime, Sebastian Moran. For the mean time, Sebastian was shutting on eye, watching the figure, whom was quite some length away from their car was, walk by. The man looked to be heading home, with a grocery bag in hand, how nice for him to be an upstanding citizen like that, making sure he had groceries in the house.

It was a careful time of day, afternoon but not quite too late. The sun hadn't been in the sky all the time, nothing but clouds and bright blue all around. The snow had fell the night before, and it still fell though not quite as hard before. Sebastian reached, tugging at the collar of his turtle neck. It wasn't his first choice of clothing, but Jim had insisted on it—Sebastian actually feared he'd get skinned if he hadn't worn it but that was another theory to test later on.

There was a soft humming, and he glanced back over his shoulder. Jim was sitting in the passenger seat, with his pone out, texting like always. He thought to say something about it, to ask who it was but ended up looking away back at his intended target instead.

"Hmmm." Moriarty murmured, fingers moving like the speed Moran had seen only one other man manage. Detective Holmes.

That must be who he was texting, or it was the shoemaker. Either way, it was probably an intense battle of the minds and one would be at fault in the end. James Moriarty took his shoes very seriously.

Sebastian shut his left eye again, watching the man continue to walk from this distance. Just a bit more, and he could take the shot. It would only take a few more seconds, he needed him to be in right place at the right time and nothing less or more.

"What are you doing, Seb?"

Moriarty's humming grew a bit louder, like he was getting impatient. The thought made the hunter actually quite excited. The feeling gathering in his gut then rising, and knotting. He'd have to mention that later as well to Jim, if Jim even listened to him anymore.

He didn't look over his shoulder at Jim, but he made a noise. His fingers were getting twitchy over the trigger, a bit giddy even. Just a few more seconds, just a few more—

"Sebastian."

He sighed, groaning internally but looked back over his shoulder again with a small smile "Yes, Master?"

Jim looked at him, raised eyebrows and lips parted "Careful." Careful, Sebastian Moran, one might think they were something more than special friends. But Sebastian continued to smile and fluttered his lashes for his boss and shining knight in sunglasses.

"What are you doing? Take the shot already so we can go to the store."

The store—Of all the things to bring up at a time like this.

Sebastian looked away again, his lids drooped "Can't it wait? The store, I mean, we still have to go pick up—"

Jim Moriarty tilted his head, staring at the man at his side and his eyes seemed to darken yet they were bright as ever too. What an odd paradox…

"Sorry." Sebastian looked at him, that smile back in place "Forgive me, my mistake. Yes, I will hurry, sir." He looked back at his target, left eye shut, and a second passed on by on the clock. His finger pulled the trigger and the man fell into the snow.

He pulled the gun back inside, placing it in the back of the car, pulling a blanket over it. Sebastian turned back to the steering wheel, putting his seatbelt back on carefully and next rolled the window back up. His eyes watched as a hand go over his as he put his own on the steering wheel. He looked to his side, at Jim Moriarty.

"Wha—"

He felt lips at his lips at his cheek.

"Good boy, Seb."

Like he was a pet.

Jim eventually leaned back into his seat, bucked up already, and went back to texting. He could hear the ding, he knew that ding. Fucking Sherlock Holmes' text alert. Had Moriarty changed it from vibrate to that before he had taken the shot—

He felt the feeling in his gut rise up again, this time to his throat, and it felt like his heart was in there too. It wasn't quite a pain, not really, but it was demanding to be felt was the point. He shook his head, brushing his hair back, tugging at his turtleneck collar again before the feeling went back down, and settled. It would rise often and go back to being dormant for a while. What a wonderful feeling to have, and so fulfilling too, wasn't it? James Moriarty didn't know this feeling but that didn't bother Sebastian much.

Sebastian smiled though, and started to pull out of the empty parking lot before the snow fell anymore on the windshield. They'd have to make sure to get tea while they were out.


End file.
